The Desert Flower
by Queenie0
Summary: Nahzirah has known violence, pain and grief for most of her life. Taken from her home at a young age, she's plunged into a world where bad bloods call the shots and justice is merely a dream long forgotten. With only a few things left in this world that she still cares about, Nahzirah will have to band together with a mysterious stranger if she hopes to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! Back with a new story, and the plots been one I've wanted to write for some time now! Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

I've never really been afraid of death. To me, dying was always just a part of living. To fear it was foolish, one should just accept it as fate and move on.

That's exactly what I did.

Rolling my shoulders out, I bent my neck at an angle that would give way to a relieving crack before I exhaled deeply and curled my fingers tight against my palms. The arena I was in was one I had stood in before. Many times, in fact, I knew each wall and corner intimately. From the blood stains splattered across the concrete walls to the bent metal bars that stretched out from the tops of those very walls. Functioning together to create a cage of sorts, they worked hard to keep some in and others out. As I looked around the arena and took everything in, even something as small as the sand that dusted the ground was familiar to me, the color similar to that of my home in Nubia, on earth.

The seats that surrounded the arena were beyond full tonight, I couldn't help but smirk at the looks of sheer excitement on their faces. A hush settled over the crowd as a yautja male walked to the edge of the balcony he was currently occupying, his thick arms spread out wide as he called for total silence.

"We have a special treat in store for you tonight! A beast like no other, a monster among monsters! Against the beautiful desert flower!" He bellowed from above, his mandibles spread as he panted from the exertion.

I scoffed, planting my hands on my hips.

The crowd cheered as the male looked on, soaking up the applause.

The stadium seats were filled mainly with bad bloods, that much I knew. Given how it was illegal to have these kinds of fights by Yautja law, only bad bloods would be caught watching; their honor code long since abandoned. Their exuberant enthusiasm grew as a loud banging sound filled the air. I sighed and rolled my eyes as the thick wooden door, the only way in or out of the arena, opened slowly. Four yautja males had the beast in neck restraints, its thrashing and bucking were proving to be just a bit too much though for the young males. With uttered curses they shoved the creature into the arena with me, the door sliding down quickly to keep it inside.

The beast unfurled its wings, stretching them out wide before pulling them back in. As it pranced back and forth hissing loudly at the noise from outside the walls, I used the distraction to pull my sword. Gripping its worn leather handle in my hands, I whistled loudly to it. The creature slowly turned its head to face me, staring at me with its small yellow eyes as it sniffed at the air.

"Come on, big boy. Come on." I said in a low voice, side stepping it as the creature leaned down on its front clawed feet. The beast all together reminded me of the lizards back on my home planet, back on earth. The warm gray scaled hide, the long tail, the thin tongue, it all looked familiar.

However…

The giant wings were a bit of a stretch. It also had no back legs to speak of, it simply used its wings as surrogate legs to help balance its self. The shear mass of the beast could also be an opposing factor as well, given that it was easily four times as big as I was. I watched as it inched toward me, its mouth opening and closing as small hissing sounds started to bubble out.

"Let's Fight!" The yautja male from the balcony yelled, just as the beast lunged at me.

I rolled to the side, dodging the sharp teeth the beast had as it rattled out another screaming hiss. Smirking, I gripped the handle of my sword tightly as I charged head first at the creature. Swinging up, I barely missed it as it screeched at me before lifting up its wings.

The beast took to flight then.

Its mighty wings fanned the arena as it soared around the cage, taking a swing at my head in the process with its long tail. I gritted my teeth and ran up to a small rock formation inside the arena, gaining a bit of height.

"Come on!" I yelled.

It settled on the ceiling of the cage, hissing as it advanced toward me. With its head twisted around, it stared down at me with bright unfathomable eyes. I could only stare back, my brow furrowing in frustration as realization dawned on me.

The beast didn't want to fight. Not really. It was running.

Sighing, I jumped down from the rocks and landed in a crouch. The crowd started to fuss and boo, the sound slowly drilling away at my patience. Rising up, I slowly walked to the side of the arena and looked down at my sword.

I hated these kind of fights. The unwilling ones were always more painful to kill.

As always, the arena guards rushed to the high walking beams that surrounded the top of the metal bars and started to poke and stab and shock the creature until it growled in anger and dropped down to land solidly on the ground. Shaking off the dust and sand from the arena floor, it once again spotted me. I tightened my hand on my weapon and rushed it, wanting to end its suffering; and mine.

The creature dodged my attempt at an easy death though, instead swiping its tail under my legs and knocking me to the ground. I felt my eyes widen as it instantly leapt on top of me, its teeth inches from my face while its saliva dropped onto my shirt in a steady stream. A blistering screech escaped its mouth, my body flinching as the sound washed over me. I moved my head from one side to the other, avoiding the large bites it kept trying to take. Then, its talon spiked wings started to come down in ill attempts to gauge me as I struggled under its massive body. I pushed up hard on its chest, wiggling my knees up enough until I could push up with my feet and send the beast flying backwards. I quickly rolled over onto my stomach and reached for my sword but one of its front clawed feet wrapped around my ankle.

Then before I could blink I was in the air, my sword glinting at me mockingly from its spot on the ground.

I looked around as it pumped its wings, bringing us higher and higher up. The crowd was going crazy, cheering and laughing and drinking as I struggled to reach the clawed foot holding my ankle.

"This is gonna hurt…for both of us." I warned softly as I bent one of the creature's claws backwards, the bone breaking under the opposing pressure.

It let out a pained cry and let go of my ankle, the feeling of falling overtaking my senses for a brief moment. When my body finally hit the ground, I couldn't breathe. The breath had left me and I gasped and coughed as my lungs burned for it to return. Seeing my sword though, as quickly as I could I crawled to it. I could hear the scuffling sounds of the beast trying to get to me and I turned around, sword in hand, just as it lunged at me again-mouth open wide in a roar.

I watched in silence as the creature struggled for a small moment, its large body impaled on the end of my sword, before it finally went still. Its yellow eyes, ones that held such depth, slowly glazed over.

"It's over now." I whispered partly to myself as I pulled my weapon from its cold body.

The crowd roared with cheering and more celebratory drinking. Some of its patrons were reluctant to fill the metal bet collector plate that was going around with currency, but accepted their loss and did anyway, while others were already casting bets for the next fight. Scantily clad females of all kinds walked out and started to serve more drinks. The Yautja male stood up from his balcony chair, pushing off the female that had used his lap as a seat for the fight and stared down at me. He nodded his head slowly and I nodded back, the wooden door opening behind me and permitting me to leave. Turning from the pompous male, I cast a glance at the beast whose body was already being removed from the arena.

They usually ate the loser, unless he was yautja, and I knew that creature was no exception. Blinking, I followed the long hall out of the arena.

After all, it was kill or be killed here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: CH. 2 is up! Thank you for all the views and reviews and favorites and follows! tell me what you think about the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The plate was as big as my torso.

It was heavy and made out of a cheap metal, the shine on the surface long gone. It was a plate that meant everything to me though.

I was only allowed one plate of food, and I only got that plate if I agreed to fight.

I was allowed to fill it up with as much as I could fit on it after every fight, given I won of course. I held the plate to my chest as I walked into the dining hall, the eyes of many following my every movement. I stopped at a table and started to pile on everything I got my hands on, mostly fruits and a small potato like food that filled me up after only a few bites.

Moving then to another table, I started to pile on other foods that the first table had not provided. I kept my eyes on the food before me as a trio of yautja males marched into the dining hall, their shoulders back and eyes forward. They passed by me without as much as a glance, an air of seriousness biting at their heels. Sighing in relief, I turned with my plate nice and heavy in my arms but instantly knocked into someone. Fruits and bread loafs and potato lookalikes tumbled to the ground, my teeth gritting in annoyance as they rolled about on the floor. I set the plate down gingerly on the table before turning to glare up at the male.

"Watch where you're going next time, huh?" I warned in a low voice, eyes flickering in irritation.

"You just watch that tongue of yours ooman. Or, I might just be tempted to cut it out." He replied back, looking down his nose at me as he kicked a bright green fruit across the floor.

I scoffed and squared my shoulders, a smirk crawling across my face.

"With what? That sharp wit of yours?" I replied in kind, raising a challenging brow.

The male pulled a knife and roared out his challenge, shoving me hard in the shoulder. I regained my balance and put my hand on the leather bound handle of my sword but hesitated when a foretelling shadow fell over me.

"Not starting another fight now are you, my little desert flower?" Came a low unnerving voice.

I took my hand off my weapon and nodded my chin over at the offending male, "He started it."

"Well I'm ending it. Follow me, I have someone I want you to meet." He said, his footsteps fading as he walked away.

I grabbed my full plate, sparing a quick but sad glance down on the filthy ground where the others had fallen, before slowly following as the male had ordered.

The same male from the balcony. He was called Sokar by those who knew of him.

He looked the same from the back as he did all those years ago, muscles broad and iron strong with long arms and legs to match. I balanced the full plate on my head after a while, my piled up dreadlocks creating a nice little spot for the plate to balance out on. When we stopped, I brought the plate down and put it on a nearby table. Sokar gave a small pouch to the trio I spotted earlier, their eyes covering the small pouch greedily. They nodded their agreement and pushed a medium sized box toward him. I frowned, eyeing the box then glancing up at the trio.

'I never noticed the box before.' I thought curiously.

Sokar pried off the old lock, whatever was inside shuffled slightly as he slowly opened the lid. His head turned to the side before his mandibles came together in utter delight.

"You did good boys. Very good." Sokar grinned, slamming the lid back down.

The trio nodded and one by one they marched out, already wrist deep in the small pouch Sokar had given them.

"I'm tired and hungry Sokar, who is it that you want me to meet?" I asked with a long sigh, hand on hip.

Sokar straightened up and smiled down at me, his red eyes searing me through and through.

"Remember when I found you?" He asked suddenly.

"You mean stole me? Yeah, I remember." I scoffed.

Leaning back to sit on a large chair that acted more like a throne and using the box as a foot rest, Sokar looked very pleased with himself. He crossed his arms over his barrel chest and considered the box under his feet.

"You were unlike the other oomans around. A rare thing. Come here." He ordered, his hand out stretched before him.

Knowing what was coming, I shut my eyes in exhaustion and took a few steps closer to him.

"Such eyes, blue like the cornflower on that backwater planet of yours. And skin so dark and so heavily adored by the sun; such a beautiful contrast." Sokar sighed, his clawed hand coming up to stroke across my face.

"Sokar, stop it." I said in a low even voice.

"Nahzirah, my little desert flower." He chuckled to himself, his eyes glazed over in memory.

I rolled my closed eyes as my own faded memories started to vainly attempt an appearance. I didn't remember too much about my home, about earth, or about Nubia. I remembered some things though. I remembered the sun, hot and bright against my face. I remembered the feeling of sand under my feet and small clusters of palm trees as far as the eye could see, the soft brown fur of the camels my family owned, and the smell of the salt in the air from the distant ocean.

I remembered my mother singing as she sewed and how my father would hum the same tune as he worked.

Swallowing that past agony, I opened my eyes and took a large step away from Sokar's adoring hands. A hurt expression covered his familiar features before the look vanished. It was true that Sokar raised me and let me live for as long as he has, but that would never be enough to forgive him for what he did.

"That's enough." I uttered through gritted teeth.

Sokar merely looked up at me as he withdrew his hand, settling it at his side.

Standing up, I watched in mild curiosity as he turned from me to the box and opened the lid once more. I tried to peer around him but he dumped whatever was inside out onto the soiled floor.

It was a small Yautja female, very small.

I blinked in confusion, watching as the little yautja attempted to stand but was too weak to hold her own wait. Sokar scoffed and reached down to lift the yautja female up under her thin arms. He then held her out to me.

"I need you to take care of her. Watch her." Is all he said.

I looked from the shivering yautja in his arms to Sokar and then back to the female.

"I'm not a babysitter." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"You are what I say you are, Nahzirah!" Sokar roared, causing the female to shiver more and start making small whimpering sounds while a few patrons cast us curious looks.

Sokar sighed harshly and gave me a piercing stare. "She is important to me, to us. I need her looked after, and I trust you to care for her, Nahzirah. " He restated, thrusting her toward me.

"If she's so important, you look after her." I glared back.

He looked as if he wanted to cast the female aside and strangle me, but a look crossed his face that stayed his inner desires. He withdrew the female from me, deciding instead to drop her back inside the box.

"Fine." Sokar sighed, closing the lid and lifting the box up until it was sitting on his shoulder.

He started to head toward the servants' quarters and I cast a worried look at my unattended plate of food before following after him with a pensive frown on my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with Lorelai. Hurry back little flower, this has nothing to do with you anymore. After all, you don't babysit remember?" He chuckled, his steps even and sure as he passed by the kitchen.

I felt my heart drop as I thought of the last time he had decided to have a 'chat' with someone because I had refused to do his bidding. Lorelai's face came to mind then, her soft green eyes and long dreadlock looking hair and her unique coloring that made her a favorite on stage when Sokar had some of the females dancing as that night's entertainment. Her height was common for a yautja female, as was her slightly heated temper. But unless she was challenged or threatened, she'd never hurt anyone.

"Stop! I'll do it! I-I'll do it, okay?" I shouted as I ran past him and stopped in front of him, blocking his walk.

A sly grin spread across his face as he nodded and moved the box down from his shoulder. Opening the lid and taking out the female, I grimaced as I reached for her.

"It won't be for long, only until I get what I'm owed." He said before turning from us to walk back out to the dining hall.

I watched him leave, wishing my glare would strike him dead. The female squirmed in my arms, whimpering and making other pained sounds. I frowned as I realized she wasn't anything but a pup, too weak to even hold onto me. My frown deepened, my arms holding her just a bit closer. I started to walk back to the dining hall as well, my abandoned plate of food calling out to me. I found it on the same table I had placed it on and thankfully not even a crumb missing. I took a small yellow berry off the plate and held it up to the female's mouth, she simply stared down at it.

"Come on, you need to eat something." I said softly, moving her to a more comfortable position on my hip.

She opened her mouth and her little sharp teeth slowly torn apart the berry, eating pieces at a time.

I smiled faintly before looking around for a cloth strip to make into a sling. I faintly remembered seeing woman around the market we lived near in Nubia always carrying their young in these as they shopped and walked around. Finding one that would do nicely in the form of a forgotten cloak, I ripped off some and tied it around myself. The female leaned her head against my back as I adjusted the sling, her small body safely cradled inside. I patted my sword as I glanced around us before reaching for the food.

Bending down, I lifted the plate of food up and balanced it on top of my head with my hands clutching each side securely. The pup wiggled and started whimpering again, her little mandibles pinching the skin on my back.

"I know, you're hungry. I'll feed you but we need to stop somewhere first." I sighed, walking back into the hall that lead into the servants' quarters.

"You aren't the only hungry pup here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello all! Sorry about the wait, this story will definitely take a bit longer between chapters. Thank you though for all reviews and favorites and views and follows and just over all support with this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The tavern was well hidden, many galaxies away from the honorable law abiding yautjas that cast Sokar's kind out of society. They were happy to go though, in truth they really were. Bad bloods from all ways of life knew that Sokar's place was the place to be to have a good time. A place to do what you wanted without fear of arrest or worst execution. Loud boisterous laughs often overshadowed cries of pain and suffering. Drunken slurs mixed with heated fights and ever flowing alcohol made for bad blood heaven. When I was young, Sokar had me caring for the many pups of the females he had. And given how Sokar didn't seem to care about how his patrons treated the females, we had a lot of them.

As I walked down the hall with the female at my back, I could hear their cries for their mothers. For food.

I stopped in front of a wooden door with a small slit for a tray to pass through and grabbed a loaf of bread from the plate on my head. Stuffing the bread through the slot, I smiled when large spotted hands quickly grabbed the loaf. Pushing a few more pieces of fruit through the slot, I knelt down next to the old wooden door.

"I'll be back Lorelai, I'm gonna go feed the pups." I said softly through the door.

I looked up and smiled wider at the sight of my dearest friend as she stared back through the small glass window embedded in the upper middle of the door. She gave me a low understanding nod and tucked her mandibles in with soft thankful eyes.

Nodding briefly back, I got up and walked further down the long hall. Taking a left, then a right, then another left, I soon found myself in front of a mass cage. The bars were close together so that any hope of escape would be impossible. It was barbaric.

"Come here, little ones. " I whispered.

Bringing the plate down from my head, I sat in the dirt in front of the cage. The pups were curled up against each other, shivering and whimpering as they vainly sought warmth. There used to be eleven pups in the cage, though now I noticed there were only seven.

I felt my heart ache over that.

Sokar used to try to support any pups the females had, but it got to be too expensive. The females were having too many at one time, and Sokar couldn't afford it anymore. I'll never forget the look of indifference on his face when he told me not to care for the pups anymore. I watched as they all slowly got up and walked to the cage bars. Some were too weak to lift themselves though, choosing instead to watch me back with dark pained eyes from their spots in the cage. As they all reached their hands out through the bars of the cage, I started giving them loaves of bread and fruits and strips of meat from the plate. They ate until they were satisfied, some of the older ones even tucking some away or giving it to the weaker ones. I wiped quickly at a tear as it slid down my face, my throat tightening as I did what I always did with the food I was given.

I remembered then something that Lorelai had told me years ago,

"Without you" she had said, "The pups would have all died long ago. Thank you, my sister. We all thank you."

The look in her watery green eyes as she said that pierced my soul that day. After that, I always went down to the servants' quarters to feed the pups. Even when I myself hadn't ate anything in days, even when I was beaten on occasions when Sokar found out about it, I always fed the pups first.

I smiled when a small male pup sat by the cage, staring up at me with familiar green eyes. Lorelai's pup had grown considerably, far more than any of her others had in the past. She refused to name him though, why I didn't know, so I just called him Raj. He crawled closer, his little mandibles opening as he scented the air around me.

"Do you smell her, Raj?" I asked playfully, readjusting the sling around my body.

Raj tilted his head curiously and used the bars to pull himself up to standing. He then reached his little clawed hand through and pulled gently on a thick strand of my dreadlocked hair.

"Your mother will be so happy with how much you've grown, Raj. She'll be so proud." I grinned, rubbing my thumb on the rough skin of his cheek. He purred and tucked his mandibles in, giving me his best smile.

After the pups were all fed and curled up against each other, I stood up and placed the plate back on top of my head. Walking from them, I gave out a few more loaves to the other females before circling back around to Lorelai's room.

"He's grown so much, you should be proud." I smiled.

Lorelai purred and nodded slowly, "I am only happy he is still alive. Has the number gone down again?"

I sighed sadly and nodded. "We lost four, they were younger and needed to be fed more often than I could handle. I think it was during the four days I couldn't get Sokar to give me a fight."

Lorelai hissed at Sokar's name, her soft eyes clouding over with unbridled hate. That was normal though in here, all the other females felt the same.

"How could he do this? Give us away like property to any male, then throw our pups away like yesterday's trash! That cage has seen more death then that arena has!" She snarled, landing a solid punch to the wall of her small room. "He barely feeds us enough as it is! But to starve our pups…"

I only held my head in silence, letting her get her anger out on the wooden door. After she settled down, I blinked up at her and bit my lip nervously.

"I think something bad is about to happen here, Lorelai. Something really bad." I whispered to her.

She frowned and stared at me, "Why? What has he done now?" She scoffed.

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with this pup." I told her, turning so she can see the female pup tucked securely at my back. Lorelai purred at the sight of her, her eyes betraying how much she truly missed her own pup.

"He told me he wanted her watched over, cared for-protected. You and I both know he doesn't care one bit about the pups here and he doesn't grab females unless their old enough to mate…so I don't know what it is exactly that he's planning." I exclaimed, my eyes narrowing as I thought about a solution.

"That is strange of him. For now, just do as he says. Feed her, watch her, care for her-she must be important. There's sure to be someone looking for her. There has to be for her to still be alive right now knowing Sokar." Lorelai said, her eyes switching from mine to the bundle snuggled up against my back.

I nodded and took a step back from the room. "I'll try to get another fight so I can feed them again, I promise."

Lorelai only smiled, her form fading as she stepped back from the door.

I turned then and headed out of the servants' quarters, taking the stairs two at a time as I went up to my room. The large wooden door had a small golden handle with a lock I often used at night when I prepared to sleep. Opening the door, I quickly stepped in and shut the door behind me; locking it for good measure. The room was anything grand, just a bed with furs and a few tables and chairs around with a dresser in the corner. Sighing, I stretched my arms and reached up to take the half empty plate off of my head. Setting it down on a side table, I headed toward the soft bed Sokar had specifically given to me and undid the sling. The pup dropped down onto the bed and laid there, a look of utter exhaustion on her small face. I took a piece of bread and a few more fruits along with a cup of water and tried to get her to eat more.

At first she nibbled on them, but then as if the chewing itself was too tiring, she simply dropped her hand to the bed and her eyes closed shut, the half-eaten berry still clutched loosely in her hand.

Smiling despite myself, I watched as her chest rose and fell in her sleep.

'She must have been so scared that she couldn't even sleep.' I thought with an angry sigh as I got up and headed to the bathroom. The adjoining room had a small sink, toilet, and a tub with automatic hot and cold water. I took a rag from the sink and ran it under the warm water, squeezing out the excess water before walking back into the bedroom.

I stopped and smiled again, her little body all curled up against a pillow as her mandibles twitched every now and again in her sleep. I sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook her awake, her dark eyes blinking open before they fluttered close again.

"Come on, little one. Wake up now. I need to wipe off all this filth and get you a night dress to sleep in." I whispered to her.

The pup let out a series of small whimpers when I picked her up, her eyes wide open now. I started wiping her down and discovered that I had to make quite a few trips to the sink to rinse out the rag, given how dirty she was.

'Note to self, use the tub next time.' I sighed, as I searched through my draw to find a suitable shirt.

When I turned around with a small wool shirt in hand, the pup was sitting still on my bed with a curious but sleepy expression on her face. I raised a brow at that and smiled lightly as I walked back to her.

"Do you have a name?" I decided to ask.

She only watched me with dark eyes. I gently lifted up her arms and pulled the shirt down over her body, the edge coming down near her thin knees.

"Can you speak?" I asked next, honestly curious.

She tilted her head before blinking and yawning loudly.

I smiled at that and put aside my other questions, choosing instead to pull back the large fluffy fur that covered the plush bed. She crawled under the blanket and I tucked it around her. After I finished getting ready to sleep, I walked to the other side of the bed and snuggled underneath the thick blanket. Turning to the candle on the nightstand, I blew it out and closed my eyes as the day's events all came rushing back.

Yawning, I whispered goodnight to the darkness of the room… though… I could have sworn I heard a quiet "Goodnight" back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Long time, no update, yes...I know. BUT, here's another chapter for you! Thank you for all the support and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

Chapter 4

"My home world was one of sand and heat. It was a harsh environment, without mercy and without pity, but it was the only true home I've ever known. The way the hot gusts of wind would send the bright sand up in a whirl, it was breathtaking to me. Even as a girl, no bigger than you I'd say." I sighed softly, the memory of Nubia a distant dream in my head.

The female pup merely purred and tilted her head, her dark eyes filled with curiosity and wonder at my words. She clicked her little mandibles together and held her arms up to me, indicating her apparent need to be held. I chuckled softly and picked her up, her small arms winding around my neck as she buried her face against my shoulder. I hummed an old lullaby my mother would sing to me as I rocked her gently from side to side.

She had filled out a considerable amount since she was given to me, the growing strain of her weight on my arms going to serve as a testimony to that. She arms and legs were stronger now and her appetite had improved as well. In all, Sokar had dropped by only twice in the two months that I have had her. The glowing satisfied look in his eyes making his every visit, for both the pup and I, a most uncomfortable one though. Besides his visits however, the pup was adjusting well. We've grown closer, new parts of myself coming out with every day we spend together. She was still terribly shy though and I had yet to get her name out of her. I attempted to ask Sokar once after a fight but he was quick to refuse me any information on her.

"Care for her. That is it. Understand? No more questions." He had said.

I rolled my eyes at the mere thought of that pompous male.

"Be good for me, little one. Stay here, do not leave and do not answer the door. Not for anyone, Okay?" I asked, her small nod my only reply.

Smiling, I hugged her and set her back down on my bed. The pup didn't look the least bit happy over being put down, but given how I was gone almost every night due to the fights it was an unavoidable event in our lives now.

The awkward goodbye phase.

"I mean it, okay? Be good, I'll be back soon."

"Raj?" She asked in her small voice, the sound barely above a whisper.

I smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'll come get you when I get back and we'll visit Raj and the other little ones."

She trilled happily and confirmed our promise with a nod of her own.

I felt the familiar chill of nervousness as I walked toward the door of the room, despite everything the idea of her being alone was not sitting well with me. I swallowed that down and quickly left the room, my footsteps quick and sure under me as I walked down the flight of stairs into the main dining hall area of the tavern. As of now it was empty, everyone was in the arena no doubt. I relaxed my shoulders as I walked down a hall that connected to a side hall that lead into the arena.

The crowd roared and clapped and yelled their enthusiasm as I stepped into the dirt covered circle. I did my usual stretching and walked around a bit anxiously as Sokar gave a grand speech from up above that had the patrons in awe of tonight's entertainment. As the large wooden door was opened and the creature of choice was pushed in, the fight began.

It had the hooves of a camel or goat that it balanced on, but had large curled horns on its head like a ram along with thick white tusks that had saliva dripping from them. Its eyes were an eerie green and its whole body was covered in the softest looking fur. The beast gave off a heavy snort before it charged at me. I had on shorts with a sturdy holster for my sword and a few throwing knives, along with a band to cover my breasts and leather boots help with my running and climbing. I rolled out of the way and turned in time to pull a throwing knife out of my holster and chuck it at the beast's head. It threw its massive head to the side, knocking away the knife as it soared through the air toward him. I gritted my teeth and looked around for the ever present rock formation, I needed to get to higher ground. I couldn't get good aim at him from down there but maybe I could from up here. I balanced on the very tip of the rock formation, the beast directly under me, and launched myself from it. Landing on the creature's head, I held onto its horns as it tried in vain to throw me off. It jerked its head to and fro, even going so far as to ram its head against the walls of the arena.

The crowd was simply going ballistic. I fought back the waves of nausea that came, all the rapid movement slowly getting to me. When even my grip started to loosen, I unsheathed another throwing knife and plunged it into the back of the beast's head as a last ditch effort. Finding my chance, I let go and landed on the ground in a fast roll. Settling myself on my belly, I took that time to clear my head as I watched in satisfaction as the creature dropped to its knees-abruptly meeting an unavoidable death.

It was over.

The crowd cheered and payed their losing bets, others standing up in search of either more alcohol or more entertainment. It was a never ending cycle it seemed. Yautja males stepped in the dirt circle and started to pull the dead animal away.

"Hey, I want this pelt. Got it? Sokar doesn't get this one." I told them firmly, my eyes never wavering from theirs. They huffed and nodded and continued to pull the beast out of the arena to prepare it.

I walked back out of the arena as well and headed directly back to my room. I took the stairs two at a time in my haste, and slowed down only when the sight of my door met my relieved eyes. Opening it, I frowned slightly when the pup ran and instantly hid behind the mound of furs that made up our bed.

"It's only me, little one. Are you ready to eat?" I asked with a soft smile.

She peeked over the furs and stared at me for a bit before she crawled out from her hiding place and nodded shyly, her rough little hand holding securely onto mine as we walked out of the room. I made a mental note to start training her in self-defense soon, seeing how she was much healthier now than she was before.

When we made it down stairs, the dining hall was particularly busy. On stage were about five females of differing species, one of them being Lorelai. All eyes were on them, males and females alike, as the group danced and swayed to the music being played. As pare usual, a few fights soon broke out over the dancing females. Fights that Sokar found to be particularly amusing and simply watched on from his throne like chair at the front of the room. I held onto the pup's hand even tighter as I used the other hand to find my special plate and started to fill it up. I ushered us from table to table, putting any and everything I could onto the plate.

I always made it a point to get my food and get down to the servants quarters as fast and as quietly as I could on nights like these, when musk was heavy in the air and any male felt he had the right to mate whatever female he wanted. Sokar wouldn't put up with others rough housing his property though of course, however, if a patron had the funds to afford it Sokar was willing to turn a blind eye to behavior that was usually deemed unacceptable.

The pup was holding onto my leg tightly when a male stopped in front of us both. I instantly put down the full tray of food and placed my hand on the hilt of my sword, pushing the pup behind me. We stayed like that for a while, simply staring at each other and mentally nudging the other to make the first move. He had very intelligent eyes, ones that promised things no one would dare wish for. His dreads were white tipped and had a multitude of metal rings and bone rings spread over the strands. He looked to be in his prime age-wise for a yautja but had the presence of an elder all at the same time.

When he squared his broad shoulders and put his cup of Cn'tlip down on the table, I watched wearily as he reached into a small pocket at his hip on his gun holster. To my surprise, amongst all the high-tech weapons and gadgets he had, he pulled out a small hand sewn doll and crouched down on his heels.

"A gift." He growled out, his voice naturally deep and rough.

The pup stared at it for the longest before slowly taking the doll from him. He chuckled and rose back up to his full height, which far surpassed my own. I was still in a bit of a shocked phase, but I slowly grew out of it and thoughtfully eyed the male.

"What do you say, little one?" I asked, softly rubbing her cheek with my hand.

"Thank you." She replied softly, her little arms holding tightly onto the doll.

I smiled down at her and was about to say thank you as well when a large hand fell onto my shoulder.

"Ha! I see you two have met. Be nice to him Nahzirah, he is visiting and looking to buy a slave or two from me. Make him feel welcome." Sokar said in a low voice, smiling at the stranger before he left to wander back into the crowd of patrons.

I felt my eyes widen as worry immediately swelled up in my belly, my thoughts instantly going to the females and their pups. To Lorelai. To Raj. I knew something bad was about to happen, I just knew it.

Taking the plate of food and balancing it on my head, I reached down and took the pup's hand before racing past the male toward the servants' quarters. I felt piercing eyes on me as I walked away, the burning need to turn around and meet that intense gaze was all too strong.

It had to be that male. The strange one with the deep voice and the doll.

But who was he?

And, more importantly, when was he leaving?


	5. On Hold (Update)

Hello guys and gals! So here's an update to anyone who's been keeping an eye on this story. I've decided to officially put this one **ON HOLD**. I really think I might just end up rewriting it if anything, but we'll see. I've really just lost my inspiration a bit for it honestly. I've reread it and i'm just not liking it as much the more i revise it, so  it's gonna be benched for a while. After I sort through more details and change up a few things, then I'll start up on this story again.

Thanks and sorry UnU


End file.
